Pokemon Showdown/Smogtours-ou
|-|1-1000= 212 - Bloo vs. GaryTheGengar 231 - pokeaim vs. CrashinBoomBang 232 - CrashinBoomBang vs. pokeaim 237 - GaryTheGengar vs. pokeaim 238 - pokeaim vs. GaryTheGengar 241 - FLCL vs. Soulgazer 242 - plus vs. Fuzznip 263 - xtraShine vs. Vinc2612 269 - CrashinBoomBang vs. Fuzznip 271 - Stellar vs. 3MV33 272 - YOUsucke vs. Kid Buuu 273 - Rivermoss vs. Mister James Grey 275 - dekzeh vs. C05ta 278 - pokeaim vs. ZoroDark 279 - pokeaim vs. ZoroDark 284 - Halcyon of Light vs. ash borer 285 - shartruce2 vs. Lasagne21 286 - Nightingale Rush vs. smurfer 287 - ponomoxis vs. Frizy 288 - King Tsunami vs. Leftiez 290 - Nas vs. smurfer 291 - King of the Desert vs. Leftiez 294 - tribal vs. Mister James Grey 296 - Lord Elyis vs. dragonuser 299 - Stone_Cold22 vs. King Tsunami 303 - Apt-get vs. GaryTheGengar 304 - Stone_Cold22 vs. Basedlord CTC 305 - Stone_Cold22 vs. Basedlord CTC 309 - Alf vs. Blue Eon 310 - GaryTheGengar vs. CrashinBoomBang 311 - CrashinBoomBang vs. majaspic22 312 - Kyurem~Frost vs. WhiteQueen 319 - dekzeh vs. Sir 320 - Colchonero vs. H-C 322 - AB2 vs. dekzeh 323 - Temptation vs. Jirachee 325 - Đark₮aR vs. dekzeh 326 - Đark₮aR vs. dekzeh 327 - kd24 vs. GaryTheGengar 328 - Đark₮aR vs. dekzeh 330 - Leftiez vs. HSA 331 - HSA vs. Leftiez 332 - Vinc2612 vs. Dice 336 - Dice vs. papai noel 347 - King Tsunami vs. Eo 348 - LET EM HAVE IT L' vs. boudouche 351 - Zebraiken vs. FLCL 353 - Fakes vs. MarceloDK 354 - Rivermoss vs. BurningMan 357 - PttP vs. pokeaim 360 - shartruce2 vs. King Tsunami 378 - JabbaTheGriffin vs. YOUsucke 382 - Sebixxl vs. HSA 385 - el poeta vs. Leftiez 386 - jasonpwn vs. PKLaurel 390 - dragonuser vs. PttP 391 - CrashinBoomBang vs. Toxzn 392 - Joga vs. xtraShine 396 - enguarde vs. Toxzn 399 - Lunatic Lies vs. Valentine 401 - Smeargle Sucks vs. kokoloko 406 - skylight vs. Heist 410 - red lights vs. Golden Son 413 - Skywallker vs. Kland 418 - Based Goddess vs. the pdc show 422 - Mr.378 vs. Joga 423 - ash borer vs. Ginku 434 - MikeDecIsHere vs. xtraShine 447 - luffy23 vs. Frizy 456 - PROBLEMS vs. ßasedVictory 459 - PROBLEMS vs. ßasedVictory 479 - Exeggutive vs. BlingaS 497 - FreeLuck〉Skill vs. idousm 499 - FreeLuck〉Skill vs. idousm 508 - raizini vs. Cubchao 509 - Lord Elyis vs. Lady bug 512 - Cubchao vs. raizini 516 - Cubchao vs. raizini 527 - Decision Makers vs. LilOu 531 - kid buuu vs. Eo 532 - kid buuu vs. Eo 534 - Koa'ki Meiru vs. Miles Tails 535 - the pdc show vs. FLCL 541 - olirulz_747 vs. Biosci 542 - papai noel vs. C05ta 547 - Masterclass vs. GaryTheGengar 555 - Kland vs. YOUsucke 559 - Oglemi vs. Level 51 560 - Oglemi vs. Level 51 564 - Oglemi vs. Level 51 579 - the pdc show vs. Leftiez 581 - raseri vs. Zebraiken 604 - the pdc show vs. Guest 6053 607 - SoulWind vs. Conflict 613 - Conflict vs. SoulWind 615 - EV umbreon vs. Crunchy9 619 - FLCL vs. BKC 620 - FLCL vs. BKC 621 - CrashinBoomBang vs. Guest 6281 629 - Stathakis vs. Navy V3 630 - CrashinBoomBang vs. blunderr 635 - Sinclair vs. Tesung 637 - Sinclair vs. Tesung 638 - shartruce2 vs. sandshrewz 643 - your god isnt real vs. Céline Smets 644 - your god isnt real vs. Céline Smets 645 - your god isnt real vs. Céline Smets 648 - Erick 17 vs. King Tsunami 652 - Aurist vs. asedVictory 653 - Aurist vs. asedVictory 656 - Aurist vs. asedVictory 673 - Lyconik vs. WECAMEASROMANS 675 - Lyconik vs. WECAMEASROMANS 677 - WECAMEASROMANS vs. Lyconik 703 - Midnight Owl vs. SoulWind 708 - Jayde vs. FLCL 715 - Fuzznip vs. ash borer 716 - Soulgazer vs. zdrup 718 - liberty32 vs. dragonuser 729 - Stellar vs. JabbaTheGriffin 730 - CrashinBoomBang vs. Basedlord CTC 731 - fresh two death vs. Nicu Stan 734 - Andeby vs. vileman 745 - SoulWind vs. raseri 747 - BobbyVaporeon vs. SoulWind 749 - LonelyNess vs. Chieliee 750 - LonelyNess vs. Chieliee 751 - Bakka-Senpai vs. XYBetterThanORAS 752 - papai noel vs. Harsha 754 - Chieliee vs. LonelyNess 755 - papai noel vs. Harsha 757 - golden son vs. ash borer 758 - tennisace vs. youngjake93 759 - Kevin Garrett vs. PttP 760 - tennisace vs. youngjake93 763 - IFM vs. reyscarface 764 - PKLaurel vs. toshimelonhead 781 - jasonpwn vs. PKLaurel 792 - Robert Alfons vs. Djangod 800 - Robert Alfons vs. Djangod 805 - Rewer vs. San0suke 834 - FLCL vs. Alf 837 - fagtsuki vs. reyscarface 846 - Lord Emvee vs. quiescent 847 - c1one vs. B is for Brutus 851 - Usatoday vs. AuraRayquaza 853 - Usatoday vs. AuraRayquaza 869 - flcl vs. raseri 870 - Ezio vs. Jirachee 897 - YOUsucke vs. GaryTheGengar 907 - Stellar vs. Masterclass 909 - CrashinBoomBang vs. sebixxl 916 - migetno1 vs. Plus 918 - migetno1 vs. Plus 920 - Leftiez vs. Starmaster 921 - dekzeh vs. kd24 925 - papai noel vs. dragonuser 927 - dragonuser vs. Fuzznip 929 - TRICKING vs. lanueba 933 - GET OUTSKILLED vs. Soulgazer 936 - Jaeck vs. Cubchao 941 - JabbaTheGriffin vs. Lady bug 943 - Jaeck vs. Cubchao 945 - Andeby vs. joshe 946 - Andeby vs. joshe 952 - MIXXX vs. Leftiez 963 - Reymedy vs. stathakis 969 - C05ta vs. Kiss of Death 974 - Nachos vs. flcl 975 - kd24 vs. Valentine 977 - samba briza vs. Nachos 980 - Dice vs. Jirachee 981 - boudouche vs. Masterclass 982 - dragonuser vs. HSA 984 - boudouche vs. Masterclass 985 - jasonpwn vs. Sinclair 987 - Sinclair vs. jasonpwn 988 - Jirachee vs. Soulgazer 989 - jasonpwn vs. Sinclair 990 - Jirachee vs. Soulgazer |-|1001-2000= 1003 '-' Vinc2612 vs. dekzeh 1004 '-' boudouche vs. Ginku 1015 '-' lanueba vs. AugustRadburn 1025 '-' sandshrewz vs. The Jaiho 1026 '-' Aqualouis vs. Djangod 1027 '-' dekzeh vs. Djangod 1028 '-' Alf vs. M Dragon 1029 '-' dekzeh vs. Bad Ass 1030 '-' Harsha vs. dragonuser 1033 '-' dekzeh vs. Limitless 1034 '-' Steven Snype vs. CrashinBoomBang 1039 '-' IFM vs. AB2 1040 '-' Limitless vs. myzozoa 1047 '-' PttP vs. Eo 1056 '-' Skywallker vs. Jayde 1071 '-' Jayde vs. Soulgazer 1072 '-' MiXXX vs. Iridesc3nt 1073 '-' Get this feeling vs. immanuel castform 1074 '-' Get this feeling vs. fgfgfgfgfgf 1075 '-' Jayde vs. Eo 1079 '-' Jirachee vs. Soulgazer 1081 '-' Jayde vs. HSA 1082 '-' Jayde vs. Eo 1084 '-' galbia vs. Imanalt 1086 '-' Mega Rayquatli vs. Pyromaniac Zero 1095 '-' Mega Rayquatli vs. Pyromaniac Zero 1105 '-' Mega Rayquatli vs. Pyromaniac Zero 1108 '-' Mudkip Slayer vs. XxRayxX 1113 '-' CrashinBoomBang vs. Masterclass 1114 '-' CrashinBoomBang vs. Masterclass 1115 '-' CrashinBoomBang vs. Masterclass 1116 '-' IFM vs. SoulWind 1117 '-' HANTSUKI vs. Ojama 1125 '-' Hot N Cold vs. Delta 2777 1129 '-' Jirachee vs. BKC 1137 '-' Hot N Cold vs. locopoke 1138 '-' Prison Blue vs. PttP 1151 '-' Paradox Spiral vs. HBK 1154 '-' Nas vs. kokoloko 1160 '-' IDNTKNW vs. Jirachee 1172 '-' Harsha vs. kd24 1196 '-' Miles Tails vs. Iridesc3nt 1201 '-' Alf vs. IFM 1202 '-' Sapientia vs. the Jaiho 1208 '-' Void vs. Lord Qwilfish 1210 '-' TewMew vs. Not A Gym Ldr 1236 '-' Lasagne vs. Pyrogon 1239 '-' Jirachee vs. shartruce2 1251 '-' LonelyNess vs. Delta 2777 1265 '-' bro fist vs. Fuzznip 1272 '-' Triumph of a Heart vs. kd24 1273 '-' raseri vs. cbt 1287 '-' atticus vs. Oglemi 1290 '-' Jaeck vs. Mega Rayquatli 1291 '-' FURORE DEI MICETTI vs. immanuel castform 1292 '-' Swamp Link vs. BAIKA 1293 '-' Jaeck vs. Mega Rayquatli 1294 '-' Swamp Link vs. BAIKA 1295 '-' Brap test VI vs. HSA 1301 '-' CrashinBoomBang vs. Masterclass 1302 '-' Fusxfaranto vs. reyscarface 1303 '-' rockhp vs. CrashinBoomBang 1306 '-' cavoli riscaldati vs. SilentVerse 1311 '-' Tom Bus vs. Starmaster 1312 '-' Mizuhime vs. gr8astard 1320 '-' Kojes vs. HSA 1330 '-' double01 vs. Guest 2552 1332 '-' craing ;_; vs. JohnxYiu 1333 '-' BKC vs. radianthero156 1338 '-' Oglemi vs. BKC 1340 '-' burn dont freeze vs. Alf 1342 '-' WEPWNEMON vs. LonelyNess 1343 '-' WEPWNEMON vs. LonelyNess 1344 '-' WEPWNEMON vs. LonelyNess 1346 '-' CrashinBoomBang vs. Dice 1352 '-' Pyromaniac Zero vs. Barbara D'Ur$o 1356 '-' Sheks vs. Knight of Cydonia 1361 '-' Pyromaniac Zero vs. Barbara D'Ur$o 1363 '-' GaryTheGengar vs. Toxzn 1369 '-' sandshrewz vs. FLCL 1378 '-' Sheks vs. Knight of Cydonia 1379 '-' Lady bug vs. King Tsunami 1382 '-' Finchinator vs. reyscarface 1384 '-' Masterclass vs. Stone_Cold22 1395 '-' Valentine vs. Lord Elyis 1414 '-' Croven vs. PSYCHOTICC 1415 '-' bluri vs. Mudkip Slayer 1419 '-' Jaeck vs. Mega Rayquatli 1420 '-' Leftiez vs. I see fire 1421 '-' GodIsAnAstronaut vs. TD Kamina 1422 '-' Fradipagio Zodiak vs. Latias ur savior 1423 '-' Latias ur savior vs. Fradipagio Zodiak 1425 '-' DunkMaster Zero vs. GodIsAnAstronaut 1426 '-' Etimengam vs. ash borer 1428 '-' Decision Makers vs. TRICKING 1434 '-' Corkscrew vs. fitzy 1435 '-' papai noel vs. Masterclass 1441 '-' u got slowbro'ed vs. pokeaim 1442 '-' u got slowbro'ed vs. pokeaim 1452 '-' kokoloko vs. Tesung 1453 '-' kokoloko vs. Tesung 1457 '-' Brap test VI vs. PKLaurel 1458 '-' JabbaTheGriffin vs. Bad Ass 1459 '-' JabbaTheGriffin vs. Bad Ass 1461 '-' JabbaTheGriffin vs. Bad Ass 1465 '-' BahaWin vs. Qwilphish 1466 '-' BahaWin vs. Qwilphish 1468 '-' SOMALIA vs. Z¡ng 1469 '-' BahaWin vs. Qwilphish 1470 '-' I Shuckle vs. BKC 1471 '-' Lohgock vs. PttP 1472 '-' Hex Maniac Snivy vs. plus 1475 '-' Blappy Fird vs. the pdc show 1477 '-' PttP vs. marcelodk 1480 '-' Inflikted vs. y4 1481 '-' I Shuckle vs. BKC 1482 '-' Skywallker vs. dekzeh 1490 '-' Reymedy vs. dragonuser 1492 '-' CyberOdin vs. badaking 1493 '-' Mega-Masterclass-Y vs. Tesung 1497 '-' CrashinBoomBang vs. YOUsucke 1502 '-' Sinclair vs. lunarr 1509 '-' srk1214 vs. HBK 1511 '-' WECAMEASROMANS vs. DoomX 1513 '-' the Jaiho vs. Fuzznip 1514 '-' Etimengam vs. Ezio 1518 '-' Tesung vs. Toxzn 1524 '-' SOMALIA vs. lanueba 1525 '-' Colchonero vs. Laga 1526 '-' Colchonero vs. Laga 1532 '-' Lord Emvee vs. MeanMrSnorlax 1536 '-' dragonuser vs. CrashinBoomBang 1539 '-' Sinclair vs. LUSTl 1547 '-' Eo vs. SoulWind 1553 '-' Lasagne vs. W2S 1554 '-' Jaeck vs. FURORE DEI MICETTI 1555 '-' Jaeck vs. FURORE DEI MICETTI 1570 '-' Montreal n_n vs. Mega Rayquatli 1571 '-' I see fire vs. GGamer745 1572 '-' Valentine vs. Eo 1573 '-' Soulgazer vs. Fuzznip 1575 '-' Mega Rayquatli vs. Montreal n_n 1576 '-' Montreal n_n vs. Mega Rayquatli 1577 '-' Lohgock vs. Valentine 1578 '-' Skywallker vs. Lord Elyis 1581 '-' D4RR3N vs. MarceloDK 1584 '-' kingmidas vs. MarceloDK 1585 '-' C05ta vs. Masterclass 1586 '-' vvrrvv vs. PKLaurel 1592 '-' GaryTheGengar vs. CyberOdin 1599 '-' plus vs. MarceloDK 1607 '-' fvrtvtf vs. Swamp Link 1609 '-' fvrtvtf vs. Swamp Link 1614 '-' WEPWNEMON vs. Laga 1615 '-' WEPWNEMON vs. Laga 1616 '-' WEPWNEMON vs. Laga 1617 '-' Temptation vs. Leftiez 1620 '-' BonCurry vs. Ezio 1623 '-' Reymedy vs. PttP 1644 '-' YOUsucke vs. dekzeh 1651 '-' Lolkomori vs. King Tsunami 1659 '-' grey knight vs. DracoMalfoy 1665 '-' Etimengam vs. FLCL 1681 '-' dekzeh vs. Joim 1682 '-' Grey Knight vs. DracoMalfoy 1714 '-' Nysyr vs. HSA 1718 '-' Nysyr vs. HSA 1722 '-' Andrew vs. King Tsunami 1724 '-' FLCL vs. CherubAgent 1731 '-' DEKZEH vs. GaryTheGengar 1739 '-' C05ta vs. CyberOdin 1749 '-' Inflikted vs. Malekith 1761 '-' zeriloa vs. EZIO 1764 '-' SoulWind vs. EZIO 1767 '-' XLR8 vs. golden son 1768 '-' King Tsunami vs. golden son 1773 '-' srk1214 vs. McMeghan 1787 '-' Masterclass vs. YOUsucke 1788 '-' Lohgock vs. edgrr 1789 '-' edgrr vs. Lohgock 1796 '-' liberty32 vs. Toxzn 1821 '-' papai noel vs. Sinclair 1824 '-' Terraquaza vs. davidness 1825 '-' PttP vs. Lord Elyis 1826 '-' Joga vs. tennisace 1827 '-' Joga vs. tennisace 1841 '-' Kevin Garrett vs. Delta 2777 1858 '-' CrashinBoomBang vs. Tesung 1860 '-' Juanpa vs. FLCL 1874 '-' Funkasaurus vs. panamaxis 1879 '-' d0nutt vs. marth 1880 '-' Guest 1729 vs. marth 1881 '-' 725roy vs. AuraRayquaza 1882 '-' rockhp vs. Valentine 1885 '-' Valentine vs. rockhp 1962 '-' Masterclass vs. Ojama 1963 '-' Hax King Neymar vs. dragonuser